


The Moon and the Sea

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb has a furry secret to hide, but so does Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	The Moon and the Sea

Life with the Mighty Nein was tricky. Living with a group was a difficult thing. Especially for Caleb Widogast. He liked the quiet and being by himself and reading and not having to deal with a handful of nosy adventurers. But there was safety in numbers, and safety was not something that a wizard could turn his nose up at. Besides, Nott got lonely sometimes and he knew that he wasn't company enough for her, so he had to take the drawbacks with the advantages.

Also being with the Mighty Nein meant being with Jester. Though they’ve only been traveling together for a couple of weeks, the cleric truly was a highlight to his life, and one that he would never take for granted. But he knew he barely deserved to be her friend, let alone anything more than that. So he just kept to himself, which was easy for him and necessary for his secrets.

"Looks like it's going to be a full moon,” he said to Nott.

The goblin's eyes widened. "Already?"

Caleb nodded. "They do occur every 29 days."

"STOP THE CART!!" Nott screeched.

Fjord pulled at the reigns startled and one of the horses whinnied in protest. "What are you going on about?"

"We have to stop here for the night," Nott said. "Caleb and I need to find some very important components for potions and such, and they have to be gathered in the full moon."

"What the f$%* are you going on about?" Beau asked. "We can keep going for at least another two hours."

Nott rolled her eyes. "The forest here is perfect for moonlight foraging."

"Ja, I'm running low on spell components. Some of them requiring picking under the full moon and it's cheaper to do it myself," Caleb explained.

Fjord frowned but nodded anyways. "If you say so. We'll set up camp now then."

Caleb sighed. Maybe he could do this. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to hide his furry little secret. Though, honestly, he was surprised that anyone could look at him and not immediately shout 'Werewolf!'. Maybe he blended in better than he had realized or maybe their new companions were just stupid. He was leaning towards the second option.

“You don’t have to go with me,” Caleb whispered to Nott as they set up camp. “You can stay with the others and get some sleep. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t mind. I’d just stay up the whole night worrying about you if I stayed.” Nott smiled reassuringly up at Caleb.

He hated the thought of her staying up with him in the cold night, but he was grateful for the company. Nott was a good friend and more than he deserved.

Night came quickly, and Caleb and Nott went deep into the forest where no one could hear anything. Caleb began an old routine he had done dozens of times before and took off all his clothes, stuffed them in his bag and handed it to Nott.

"Moon will be out in 4 minutes," Caleb said.

"You're going to be okay. I'll keep you safe," Nott said. "They're not going to realize anything."

Caleb frowned. "If they start getting suspicious, we'll just leave."

Nott nodded. "Yeah! We're fine on our own anyway."

Sometimes Caleb wasn't so sure of that. He nearly died in that gnoll attack and if he had who would take care of Nott? There was no way he’d forgive himself if anything happened to her. Especially since she believed in him so much. She really shouldn't have. "Ja, we are." Caleb sniffed the air. "Do you think that there's any rabbits here?"

"Don't know. I wouldn't complain if we caught some rats tonight," Nott said.

"Those are too small for a real meal."

Nott huffed. "For you maybe. We'll just need to get a lot of them. Caleb?"

He froze rigid eyes to the sky. The moon was out, all fat and full in it's glowing glory. His hair stood up stiff and grew in length. Caleb clawed at the ground his nails becoming proper claws and his teeth fangs. A howl of pain echoed out of him. Fur covered his naked form and a tail sprouted out of him. Soon where a wizard once stood, a wolf now shook shaking the sweat off his back. The transformation was a painful and tiresome process that Caleb had long since gotten tired of.

"Are you okay Caleb?" Nott asked.

Caleb nuzzled against her hands receiving scratches and pets.

Nott grinned at him. "That's good. Let's see if we can get some hunting done tonight." She hopped up on his back and he sprung into action.

* * *

Caleb woke up the next morning naked but human and next to Nott. It was a fun night though a bit tiring, but it was better than what he had feared his fate would be of being a mindless monster. Instead, he was merely a wolf and in mostly control of his himself though he did have some doggish habits he had trouble kicking(one day, he would have his day and catch a squirrel).

Careful not to wake up Nott, he took his bag from her, got dressed, and gently picked her up. Nott mumbled something curled towards him. He made his way back to the Mighty Nein’s camp.

“About time you two showed up,” Molly said. “We were starting to think that you two were eaten by the wolves.”

“Wolves?” Caleb asked stiffening up.

Beau nodded. “They were howling all night. Didn’t you hear them?”

“Ja, but they were further south. Nothing to worry about,” Caleb said.

“They sounded pretty close to me,” Fjord said.

Caleb shook his head as he put Nott in the cart. “It’s a trick, their voices are good at echoing.”

“Yeah! I read about that once too!” Jester shouted.

“You did?” Beau asked.

Jester nodded seriously. “Yeah, in a smut book. They’re surprisingly educational.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Beau shook her head and went back to putting away her things.

Jester skipped over to Caleb and tugged on his arm. “Oh, there’s something I need to show you by the lake.”

Caleb looked over at the others. “We should be going soon. It looks like they’re nearly ready to go.”

“It won’t take long.” Her big violet eyes were too much for him to take.

Caleb heaved a sigh. “Very well, show me what’s at the lake.”

With a grin, Jester took his hand and lead him. His face grew hot at her touch and he could hardly focus on anything else. “It’s super cool, so I know you’re going to love it!”

“Ja? I’m excited to see it,” Caleb said flatly. But he said most things flatly.

The lake was a plain one but trees blocked the view of its shores, so they were completely alone. Jester looked around furtively, pulled off her cloak, and shook it out revealing a second cloak hiding beneath it. But this one was much finer than the first one. It was fur, sleek, and beautiful. If Caleb had to guess, he’d say that it was some kind of seal and resistant against water. The fur cloak was a cool gray with black spots and one almost looked like a dick. “Tada!” Jester sang showing it to Caleb.

“It’s a very nice cloak,” Caleb said, “but I don’t see why you had to pull me away from the others to show it to me.”

“Oh cause it’s a super secret special cloak. Kinda like how you went off with Nott for a super secret special reason,” Jester said.

Caleb went pale. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Jester clasped the cloak her neck and it was sealskin. The flippers hung down and she slipped her hands into the pockets at the ends of the flippers. “It’s okay, Caleb. I know what secrets like that are like. I’m not going to hurt you or tell anyone or anything.”

“You aren’t?” Caleb was still apprehensive.

“I’m not. Now, I need to show you the best part of my cloak!” Grinning, Jester dashed to the lake and jumped into the water.

Startled, Caleb ran after her. “Jester!” He looked down into the lake but couldn’t see her anywhere down there. Caleb started to take off his coat and book holsters, when he saw a seal bob up out of the water. It was grinning at him and had a mark that almost looked like a dick on its head. “Jester?”

The seal nodded and waved a fin at him. Jester then swam back to the shore and was suddenly a woman again. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Ja,” Caleb said numbly. “What, how, are you like me?”

“Ummm, kinda? Well, werewolves and selkies are actually pretty different, but we both turn into animals so it’s pretty similar. I have to be wearing my seal skin and be in the water to change,” Jester said as she carefully took her cloak off.

Caleb nodded still struggling to process it. “Oh, okay. The moon decides when I change. It’s not very convenient.”

“I bet it’s cool though,” Jester said.

Caleb shook his head. “Nein. It’s actually a little painful. Have you always been a selkie?”

Jester nodded. “Yeah, my mama was a selkie too, but her skin is missing. She gave it to my dad, but he never came back, so when I go live with my dad, I’m also going to get my mom’s coat back too.”

“She must miss it very much,” Caleb said.

“Yeah, I can’t even imagine what it would be like to lose mine. So I have to be super careful with it and keep it secret.”

Caleb watched her as she hid it once again under her green cloak. “And yet you told me.”

“Well, yeah, cause we’re the same. I’ve never met anyone else who can transform before.” Jester smiled at him brightly. “That means we’re animal buddies.”

“It does?” Caleb asked.

Jester nodded so hard her hair swished about. “Yeah! And that means we stick together and keep each other’s secrets safe.”

“Oh. I’ve never had one of those before.”

“Me neither! This will be so much fun.” Jester then took a step back and her smile shrunk. “Unless you don’t want to be animal buddies.”

Caleb shook his head quickly. “Nein! I mean I would like to keep your secret safe with you.”

Jester grinned again. “Okay, so we need to do a handshake to make it official.”

“A handshake?” Caleb asked bemused.

“Yeah! Like this.” She took his hand and did all sorts of complex gestures with it.

Caleb smirked and then went flat again doing the handshake back. “Like that?”

“Yep! Now we’re animal buddies!”

“I like the sound of that,” Caleb said.

Jester jumped up. “Great! We should go back to the others now. And thanks,” Jester said.

“Thanks for what?”

“I’ve never shown that to anyone before. My cloak I mean. Thanks for now freaking out or calling me weird.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “I’m a dirty werewolf. I don’t think I can call anyone weird. Besides, it was very beautiful to see you transform.”

Jester stared at him and her cheeks almost looked purple. “No one’s called me that before. They always saved that for my mom.”

“Then I’m incredibly lucky to be the first.”

“We’re going to be the best animal buddies ever.”

Caleb chuckled. “Ja, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked my younger brother who doesn't watch Critical Role to give me a widojest prompt and he went 'something with a werewolf and a selkie'. So I wrote this.


End file.
